Seduced
by MonochromeSelene
Summary: Larxene gets drunk - she summons a Corridor to summon her back home...but maybe she was a little hazy on the details xDD Axel's in for a surprise.


BAH

Yeah I know, it's the cliché "someone gets drunk" but I have to admit, these are pretty fun to write xD

Larxene is such a kick-ass chara. She needs more LOVE, not hate !  
>My English teacher told me that a good chara will evoke some kind of emotion from the reader, whether it's love OR hate. Seeing as everyone seems to hate her with a passion, I'd say Square Enix has created her quite well. At least she's better than Kairi.<p>

_Inspired by: I'm a Slave 4 U (Glee cover)—Britney Spears.  
>On the Floor feat. Pitbull—Jennifer Lopez<br>DJ got us falling in love again feat. Pitbull—Usher_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't think I even own this idea because it's such a typical fanfic theme. But you read this here first x3<span>_

* * *

><p>This was something different; she'd traded her usual night of relaxation for a night out in the city.<p>

At this time of night, Larxene would be spread out comfortably on her bed reading a book in a content silence; instead, she was sitting on a stool, slumped over the luminous bar where several shot glasses were stacked around her in a mini replica of the Castle That Never Was. The music was loud, pounding through both her head and her body, and the lights that kept flashing were disorientating to say the least; even for a girl who spent most of her time flashing lightning at her enemies.

"Hey, keep 'em coming!" she slurred, dropping a small bag of munny on the glass countertop as another shot of…whatever it was slid down the surface and into her waiting hand.

She noticed something was strange; the more she drank, the more dehydrated she seemed to become. Puzzled, she drank another glass wondering why it was _feeding_ her thirst, not _quenching_ it.  
>And so Larxene became intoxicated, her senses becoming fuzzier with every drink and her logic slowly collapsing.<p>

Marluxia had left to check on…what was it? She barely remembered anything except downing drink after drink, feeling the warmth slide down her throat and into her heartless body.

"Lady, I think you should go home." The bartender said; his face was too blurry to make out properly and his voice was barely heard over the noise of the dance floor.

"You're _absolutely_ right!" Larxene giggled, reaching clumsily into her pocket to pay for the last of the drinks. "It's way past my bedtime anyway." she winked, dumping the bag of munny onto the luminous glass top.

"Keep the change; consider it your reward for being so good to me," said the nymph in a sing-song tone.

The bartender looked through the bag, counting the pieces with a low whistle.

_That lady's got some dough._

When he looked up, she'd disappeared into the shadows. He blinked confusedly; how could a girl as drunk as her move so fast? Scanning the crowds in the room, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugged; she'd paid more than enough for her alcohol binge and tipped him rather generously.

* * *

><p><em>Take me home…to a warm comfortable bed…<em>

The corridor obeyed her command, spitting her out into the familiar bleached interior of the castle; although it seemed just a _tad_ bit different from her room.

"This doesn't look like my room…" Larxene stared absentmindedly around, trying to figure out why a black and red thing was standing at her bed in apparent shock.

"Larxene?" the thing said.

"Who now?" she asked confusedly. "Oh wait, that's _me_ silly!"

Larxene laughed at her own mistake, staggering backwards as she felt the world spin. "So who are you?"

She looked a little harder at the black and red thing, focusing her vision. A name swam to her amidst her confusion. "Axel?"

"What are you doing?" the redhead asked, crossing his arms as he observed the girl stumble over in his general direction. He was less than impressed with his sleep being interrupted at this ridiculous time of night by Larxene of all people; drunk.

Why _his _room of all places?  
>She couldn't have opened a corridor to the Superior's room? That would have been reasonable motivation to get up at nobody-knows-when in the morning.<p>

"What are you doing in my room?" Larxene asked, pushing Axel aside to try and get to her bed; he grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to steady her.

"Are you drunk?"

Larxene snorted, rolling her eyes. "You think I'm _drunk_?" she laughed, looking up at the taller Nobody with a smirk. She roughly shoved him away, where he landed on the bed in surprise; even in her drunken state, the Savage Nymph was as strong as ever.

"Ha! You think I'm _drunk_!"

She climbed onto the bed, making her advance on Axel like a lioness hunting her prey  
>"This is <em>nothing<em>." She whispered, easily pinning the redhead down. "You haven't seen me _drunk_ yet Axel."

He looked up at her with a frown, smelling the alcohol on her breath; it almost knocked him out.

"You're drunk." Axel stated dryly, looking into Larxene's bleary emerald eyes uninterestedly.

For Axel, being pinned down on a bed by a drunk female Nobody wasn't anything to get worked up over. There wasn't much to feel excited about in the life of a Nobody. For one thing; you _couldn't_.

"Oh what_ever_." Larxene drawled, rolling her eyes (and regretting it as her world span around again). "No one _cares_ Axel. Except you."  
>The Savage Nymph giggled, using a free hand to stroke the pyro's cheek; she summoned her knives and let them graze the pale skin, making sparks fly.<p>

"Larxene—"

"Don't move; I might accidentally stab your face, seeing you think I'm _drunk_." Larxene giggled.  
>"We wouldn't want <em>that<em>, would we? Such a pretty face for a _guy_."

"Go back to your room." Axel said firmly, despite the fact that he couldn't move a muscle.

"I just wanna play a little game." The blonde pouted, examining her knives with a hazy gaze. She dropped them, letting them clatter to the floor noisily.  
>"Don't you wanna <em>play,<em> Axel?" she asked. "I know how much you _love_ games." The girl smirked, leaning in closer as the redhead sank further into his pillow in a futile attempt to get away.

"Larxene; _there_ you are!"

She turned at her name, tilting her head at the new figure; this time a combination of pink and black.

"Huuuh? Here I am!"

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you drink yourself silly and pull a vanishing act! I have wasted the larger part of my night searching everywhere for you!" the voice said exasperatedly.

"I was bored!"; Larxene's universal counterargument.

The pink and black figure sighed. "Come Larxene, we should retire to bed now."

"_You_ can." the girl argued, resting her head on Axel's chest. "_I'm_ busy." She said, pouting.

Axel cleared his throat, wishing nothing more than to sink himself into the bed in a futile effort to get away from the Nymph.

"My apologies Axel." The pink-haired man said before pulling a protesting Larxene off the pyro by her hood.

"Lemme go!" she slurred, thrashing about aimlessly as she was dragged away by Marluxia into a Dark Corridor. "I'm not finished playing with him yet!"

"You can schedule another playdate with _after_ you sober up."

"No!"

"Yes."

Larxene cried, trying to get back to the warmth that was Axel.

"Oh for Kingdom Heart's sake…" Marluxia muttered.

"Let me."

Axel, against his better judgement, slung the intoxicated Nobody over his shoulder and gestured for Marluxia to enter the Corridor. "After you." He said, ignoring the Nymph's rather…_colourful_ protests.

"Why thank you Axel."

"It's nothing."

Larxene summoned a thundaga, striking Axel with a ferocity that matched her temper. The pyro blinked in surprise, finding that his hair was now pointing in all directions. He seemed unfazed.

"How…?"

Axel held up a gloved hand, on it which a gleaming _Stolen Thunder_ hugged a slender finger.  
>"100% thunder resistance. Thought it'd come in handy one day."<p>

The trio entered the Corridor, arriving in Larxene's room in a matter of seconds.

"Lemme go!" Larxene snapped, letting lightning flash wildly around her. "I said _LEMME GO!"_

"As you wish." Axel smirked, letting the Nymph fall to her bed with a shriek.

Larxene growled at the pyro, summoning her knives and hurling them towards the taller Nobody—they missed by a long shot and she seemed to be even further annoyed with this.

"You're so _mean_ Axel!" The Nymph cried, reaching for her pillow and giving Axel a pout worthy of a princess.

The pyro shook his head with a chuckle. "It's way past your bedtime Larxene. Don't you think?" he asked, taking a seat by the Nymph on the bed.

"_No~_"

"Why don't you come over here?" Axel coaxed.

Larxene giggled, crawling forward eagerly towards the pyro, pillow tossed aside. "Are you gonna play with me?"

"Maybe later."  
>Axel struck faster than a cobra, hitting the spot on the Nymph that would help her sleep. She fell with a soft moan, violent emerald eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids and sweeping lashes.<p>

"Sleep well." The redhead smirked, getting up and fixing his hair.

He looked down at the unconscious girl with total indifference, summoning a Corridor back to his room with a yawn.

"What am I to do with you…?" Marluxia murmured as Axel disappeared into the darkness. He looked down at Larxene, shaking his head in disapproval.

* * *

><p>DONE, chyeah ;]<br>I'd just like to say, I don't think there is really a Larxel pairing. Yeah, I've seen that scene in Re:Chain of Memories where Larxene totally flirts around him. But it's so obvious that he's not interested in her !  
>HELLO; he had this whole "here we go again" face when she stroked him ! <em>She<em> might be interested, but he's definitely not.

And Axel's ninja moves are epic. HAHAHA.

Drop a review ?


End file.
